<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charlie Kelly fluff and maybe angst maybe by not_deaky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718621">Charlie Kelly fluff and maybe angst maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_deaky/pseuds/not_deaky'>not_deaky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_deaky/pseuds/not_deaky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hey this is a compilation of Charlie Kelly shorts, will try to update every weekend. maybe. also this is just for fun, its not my best work :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can't sleep, staring at the ceiling, But can't seem to get your eyes to shut. You turn to check the time. it's early. You hop out of bed and head to the other room where Charlie lays fast asleep. </p><p>“Charlie…”  you whisper. “W-wake up.” you shake his arm lightly.  </p><p>“Mmm.. What do you want?” he speaks through a yawn. Hardly keeping his eyes open. </p><p>“I—” you woke him up now for the stupidest nightmare and you can't even bring yourself to tell him. </p><p>“If you don’t tell me what you want, I'm going back to bed.”  Charlie shouts through a whisper. </p><p>“Okay, okay… I love you.” you sigh</p><p>“I love you too. Now come here and go to sleep.” Charlie lays back down, you climb into bed with him. You turn to face him. </p><p>“Y/N?” Charlie asks. Eyes shut.</p><p>“Yes, Charlie?” you ask back. </p><p>“Are you staring at me?” you hear the slight annoyance in his voice.  </p><p>“I can't sleep!” you protest. </p><p>“Okay, you know what?...” He pauses to check the time. “It's 6 am, lets go get a coffee.” </p><p> </p><p>A/N: thanks for reading, I wrote this while in class lol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TW CAR CRASH.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We’re told that you only live once so make the best of what you've got. You can't really “make the best of it” when you're upside down in a car in the middle of nowhere. Especially with someone who's terrified of travel, said person is Charlie Kelly. Charlie can't seem to calm down. You and him were on an innocent road trip to New york. <br/>	“Charlie, I need you to breathe.” you say with determination to keep at least his mind on track as for your case well you can barely move. The pain is unbearable. <br/>“Hey, dude, it's okay. Can you reach your phone?” you question charlie who's now somewhat caught his breath. He nods slightly to answer. <br/>“Call 911 okay?” It takes all your strength to grab his hand but as you slip out of it at least you’re holding his hand. Holding his hand with as much love as you have. As you leave eyes feel heavy you hear the receiving end “911, what’s your emergency?” <br/>You wake up in the hospital. As your eyes open the gang stands around your bed and Charlie is a bed over. You’re So glad to be alive, more glad Charlie is okay too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>